Brittana: The One That Got Away
by wankyforheya-brittana
Summary: Santana is an aspiring surfer and musician from a small town. What happens when Brittany pops into her life and turns her world upside down? This is Santana's story of the summer love that broke her heart for good. I suck at summaries, but just give it a try. PLEASE READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters used in this story. Sadly. If I did, Finn and Rachel's relationship would be non-existent.. No copyright intended. Based off the song The One That Got Away by Jake Owen. This will be a multi-chapter fic.**

The first time I ever saw her was on a warm day at the beginning of June. I live in a small beach town in Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. To say I wasn't expecting it, was an understatement. Once I saw her though, I knew I had to have her. And so I got her, then she got away. This is how that story goes.

"Slow down!" Quinn yelled at me as I flew around the corner. We, meaning my best friends Quinn, Puck and I, were on our way to my house to grab a much-needed surf. Puck and I were laughing at the look of fear on Quinn's face as I spun the tires on my black 2010 Chevy Camaro. Puck, Quinn and I have been best friends since the fifth grade when I beat up Puck for taking Quinn's iPod on the bus. Puck's a cool dude, even if he does look like a total tool with his stupid Mohawk and his smug grin that's plastered on his face at all times. I don't see how he got Quinn, they're total opposites. He's like the male me. We both have Latin blood. You can tell. We have tan skin, black silky hair and chocolate eyes. The difference between us; he's in love with Quinn and I'm a bitch who will be forever alone. Quinn's like my sister even though we look nothing alike. Quinn's got short blonde hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. See? Total opposites.

"Burn that rubber, Lespez!" Puck exclaimed as I hit eighty on the back beach road. Puck always calls me some shitty name like 'Lespez' or 'Lesbro'. I mean just 'cause I'm into girls doesn't mean the only place I shop at is home depot. I don't golf either, so no to answer the question I know you're thinking, I don't smell like a golf course.

"Shut up, dipshit." I barked as I slapped the back of his head. Quinn gasped and we both turned to look at her. She was staring straight ahead with wide eyes.

"Put both hands on the wheel and look at the road please." Quinn whispered. I smirked at Puck and he nodded. I took both hands off the wheel and pressed the gas down. Quinn yelped and put her head in her lap.

"Look Mom, no hands!" I yelled out the window. Quinn squealed.

"C'mon babe your missin' the fun!" Puck teased Quinn as I pressed the brakes and turned onto my driveway. My mom would have a shit fit if she saw me barreling in at 80 miles an hour if she's even home. Our house is pretty nice. It's beach front, painted a pale yellow with black storm-shutters. It's a four story house with a wraparound porch on the second level and a deck leading down to the beach coming off the porch. I wouldn't say my families rich, but we aren't poor. My mom's a doctor so I don't really see her a lot and my dad passed away when I was in fifth grade which is why I get almost anything I want. I pushed the car into park and cut the engine.

"Quinnie, it's okay to open your eyes now. We're alive." I said in a baby voice as I pinched Quinn's cheeks. I heard Puck's laughter fill the car as I stepped out into the sun. My leather jacket and white tank-top made the Carolina sun a little hot. I smoothened out my shorts that were so short you could almost see my butt and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Who's that?" Quinn asked me and nodded to the van outside of the Hamilton's home. I turned and faced the house as I watched an older woman with blonde hair carry a few suitcases up the path and into the home. A little blonde girl was running around the yard. She looked maybe seven or eight. I was watching the little girl chase a golden retriever around the yard when she stepped into view. The girl was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, long toned tan legs, a tall lean body and bright blue eyes. I took my aviators off and continued to stare. She was wearing a light blue sundress and flip flops. I'd never seen someone so pretty. She lifted a book bag out of the car and turned to look at me. Her eyes caught mine and I smiled like an idiot. She smiled back and then turned to carry the book bag into the house. That girl was breathtaking. I had to get to know her. I heard Puck whistle and then an 'Ouch' come from his mouth. Quinn must've slapped him.

"Hello? Santana, who was that?" Quinn asked me curiously. I was still smiling like an idiot. I put my aviators back on and shrugged as I turned to face her.

"Dunno… You know the Hamilton's rent during the summer." I say with another shrug. Puck raises his eyebrows and side-eyes Quinn.

"Okay, that chick was hot but can we surf now? I'd like to hang ten before I get so old my toes fall off and I can only hang four." Puck said with a chuckle. I laughed and looked at Quinn. She sighed and shook her head before grabbing Puck's hand.

"Let's go." I tell them as I open the front door to my house and jog up to my room to change.

Ten minutes, one coke, and one yogurt later we were padding down the steps to the beach. My surf board tucked under my arm and my light pink bikini tucked around my body we raced to the water. Puck made it to the water first, followed by me, and then Quinn. The hot sand burned the bottom of my feet as I stepped into the water. It was cold. A wave crashed and washed water to the top of my knees.

"Dude its cold." I told Quinn as she lightly tapped her foot into the water and shivered.

"Y'all coming?" Puck asked us as paddled out on his surf board. I gave Quinn a quick glance and shrugged before jumping past the break line and lying across my surf-board. I began to paddle out behind Puck and couldn't help but let my mind wander to a certain blue-eyed blonde. God, all I wanted was to at least know her name. I was so distracted I didn't even notice Puck duck-dive to avoid the Godzilla of a wave that suddenly crashed over my head. I went under the water and was jerked around a little. I opened my eyes and looked around as the wave spun me around. I submerged with a splash and coughed. Puck was howling and Quinn was beside me on her board glaring at him.

"Good one, Lespez!" He laughed out, ignoring Quinn's stare. I hopped back onto my board and sat up.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked me. I laughed a little and flipped the hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah, I've had worse. Remember that one morning when it was no swimming and we came out to surf and I was late on the wave and it sucked me under?" I asked her chuckling.

"Oh yeah! And Puck had to pull you out!" Quinn laughed. That was a good day. I paddled up beside Puck and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ow! Jeez, what did I do now?" He yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's for laughing you asshole!" I yelled and splashed water at him. He shook his head and smirked deviously.

"You did not just do that." He murmured. I nodded my head and smirked back.

"Sure di-" Before I could finish what I was saying Puck had leapt across the water and tackled me off my surf board. I came back to the surface and Quinn was laughing her ass off. Puck came up to, and started laughing along with Quinn. I dunked his head under and Quinn continued to laugh. Puck was flailing his arms around and trying to come up. I held him under for five more seconds and he popped out of the water with a loud gasp. I was laughing so much it was difficult for me to tread water. Quinn was crying she was laughing so hard.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Puck gritted and turned to Quinn. She was still laughing and nodded twice. Puck lunged at her and she fell off her board. I laughed louder and Puck splashed me. I splashed back as Quinn's head appeared out of the water. Our surfboards floated in the water beside us as we began to dunk each other and laugh. This is why they're my best friends. We have the best times ever.

After about ten minutes we decided to actually surf. I got on my board (Sweet Potato Firewire) and watched as Puck caught a small wave. He rode it about fifteen yards before it died down. When he jumped into the water something behind him caught my eye. Blonde, tall, blue sundress. Damn, now she's watching us surf. Oh shit, I haven't even caught a wave yet.

"Looks like hottie over there's watching us surf." Quinn said with a nod towards the girl.

"I know, I saw." I say simply before turning to watch waves. My fingers glide through the water as I wait for a good wave. The girl has now taken a seat on the beach beside the smaller blonde which I assume is her little sister. I turn around and notice a big wave forming about twenty or so yards back and decide I should show off for the girl. Puck sees it too and smirks at me challengingly. We always paddle battle for waves. I need to win this one though. The waves approaching and I paddle quickly taking the lead ahead of Puck. My muscles are flexing as I rip my hands through the water. Puck and I are neck and neck and I notice the girl watching us. This is it. I push back through the water with my left arm and I know I have him. Puck knows to.

"Shit… Dammit Santana. I'll get you next time!" He yells as he drops back. I can feel the board catch in the wave. I put my hands in the center of the board and push my body up to stand. I stand and bend my knees slightly as I drop in on the wave. I swerve the board and rip it upwards through the water. I know I get about two feet into the air and grab the surfboard before letting go and falling into the water. Puck and Quinn are cheering and whistling.

"Gnarly!" Quinn yells and I smile. When I look back at the beach, which I'm now way closer to, the girls gone. Damn. I paddle back out to Quinn and Puck slowly, secretly wishing the blonde beauty would talk to me. When I get back out to them, we sit in a circle on our boards like we always do and float over the waves.

"So, Puck and I were thinkin' we should go to the Pit tonight. We can invite Sam and take a few shots before we go to loosen up." Quinn suggested. The Pit is a surf shop and grill during the day but every night it transforms into one of the hottest clubs around. Of course we aren't old enough to go to a club, and my fake ID got snagged by my mom, but every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday it turns into a teen club for people 15-18. It sounds lame but it's chill as fuck. They play good music, there's dancing and stuff. It's exactly like the adult club they have except they don't serve alcohol.

"Sounds good to me, but if we're taking shots we're walking." I tell them. Puck groans and Quinn shrugs.

"Whine all you want but I'm not wrecking my Camaro because your ass is too lazy to walk. Stop bein' a fatty and suck it up before I call Jenny Craig on your sorry ass." I bark at Puck. Quinn looks at me and I can see she's trying not to laugh. Puck looks at her like a lost puppy and Quinn loses it. She laughs loudly and then giggles for a minute.

"I'm sorry baby, but that was hilarious." She tells him as she leans and pecks his cheek. He brightens up and shrugs.

"Whatever… So I'm gonna go home and shower and eat and stuff, I'll meet y'all back here at 9. They open at 9:30 right?" Puck asks, laying back down on his board.

"Yep." I say with a nod. Quinn leans down and kisses him quickly on the lips.

"Later." Puck says as he paddles away. Quinn smiles longingly and watches him paddle away.

"You are so smitten." I snort. Quinn crosses her arms over her chest.

"Whatever. What about you and blondie? You were practically dry humping her with your eyes earlier." Quinn states smugly. Shit, she saw that? I guess I'm really obvious.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever go home and take a shower you are STAAANKKKAAYYY!" I teased as I paddled toward the shore. We all lived within a five minute walk from each other. Our other best friend Sam had to stay home and clean his room before his cousin Rory got to town. Sucks that he missed all the fun.

"See you at nine!" Quinn yelled after me as I walked onto the shore. I gave a small wave and jogged up the beach to the stairs, surfboard tucked under my arm, light-pink bikini tucked around my body, and a blue-eyed blonde on my mind.

**If you like it lemme know. If you don't, still lemme know. I'm up for all the help I can get... It's my first story after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of you are gonna think they may be moving too fast, but I hate stories that take forever for them to get together. And plus in the song, it's like a love at first sight thing. Here's chapter two(:**

I was standing in front of my mirror applying lip gloss when I heard laughing from downstairs. I knew it wasn't my mom, since she's out on the late shift and won't be home until the morning, so I figured it was Sam Puck and Quinn. I checked myself out once more. I look pretty damn good in some super short jean shorts, a white V-neck, my leather jacket and my black low-top converse. Then again, I always look good. I back away from the mirror and look around my room. It's not much. A king sized bed sits in the right corner facing a mounted 37' flat screen and a small entertainment center sits underneath it. I have my two guitars in the corner of the room beside my en-suite bathroom. I have a cozy window seat overlooking the deck and my room leads out to it. I have my four surf boards on the rack mounted to the wall, and two skim boards lean against the wall below it. My three guitars sit in the far corner near the closet and sadly, my piano is still in the basement. My walk in closet is filled with plenty of clothes and shoes and my walls are covered with Amy Winehouse, Bob Marley, RipCurl and Hurley posters. Tucked away beside my nightstand are my two longboards. It's pretty cozy in here.

I hear footsteps approaching my room on the second floor and step into the hallway. Sam's standing there with his hands in his pockets smiling. I'll admit, if I wasn't gay I'd be all over him. He's pretty hot. He's got light blonde hair that looks like a sexier Justin Bieber. His eyes are light-blue and he's got an enormous mouth. Like really, he could swallow and entire watermelon with those jaws. He's got some rocking abs from surfing and football and skateboarding and he's really sweet. I think I have a thing for blondes.

"You look nice." He says while maintaining his smile.

"Thanks. You too," I say, and he does. He's wearing khaki shorts and a black V-neck with long black Nike socks and black Supras. He also has on a simple black NY snapback.

"The hat's a nice touch… Where's Q and Puck?" I ask him as we walk up the steps and into the kitchen. He sits down at the bar while I open the liquor cabinet and grab a bottle of tequila and four shot glasses.

"Making out on your pool table." Sam says with a shrug. I roll my eyes.

"What else is new?" I ask rhetorically as I fill the shot glasses with the tequila. Sam laughs and shakes his head.

"I swear every time they get the chance they're humping each other… Like, go to rehab for your sex addiction!" Sam says between laughs. I laugh too, and nearly spill the tequila bottle across the kitchen counter.

"Like bunnies." I giggle out. Sam laughs even louder and I clench my side as pain from laughing shoots through it.

"Who's like bunnies?" Quinn asks as she comes into view. She's got on jeans and a button up. Puck strolls in behind her with the same look. Sam and I exchange a glance and burst out laughing again. They look like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt.

"What's so funny?" Puck asks with a frown. Quinn just looks confused with her sex hair and swollen lips.

"You two look like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt." Sam says. Damn, that kid can read my mind. I high five him and laugh louder.

"Yay for power couples!" I tease. Sam laughs even louder and the tears are streaming down his face. Breathing is becoming a problem and I try to stop my laughter but every time I get close to quitting I take one look at the scowls on Quinn and Puck's faces and laugh again. After about three minutes of laughter Sam and I finally control ourselves. I almost forgot about the shots sitting in front of me. I slide one to Sam and take my own.

"Are y'all gonna sit over there and pout or are you gonna do shots with us?" I ask them. Puck quickly runs over and grabs a shot, quickly followed by Quinn. I ruffle Pucks Mohawk and giggle again.

"Good Puckie." I say in a baby voice. Sam and Quinn laugh and shake their heads.

"To having a good night with my best friends." I say as we clink the shot glasses together. Puck, Sam and Quinn repeat it and we all down our shots. The tequila burns my throat but I don't care. One shot won't get me buzzed so we take another three and clean up the mess. I don't wanna take too many. There's no reason to get sloppy.

"Let's go." Sam says as Puck and Quinn start jogging down the stairs. I follow suit and soon we're walking down the beach road to the Pit.

Ten minutes later we were standing in line waiting for the bouncer to let us in. Puck and Quinn were getting all cuddly beside us and Sam and I were just staring at them in amusement. Finally we stepped in the front of the line and handed the burly man $20 each. He opened the red link for us and we trotted up the steps and onto the deck. There were a few couples sitting outside with red bulls and non-alcoholic mixed drinks in their hands. There was a few dudes smoking in the corner who whistled at me when I walked by.

"That ass!" One of them yelled. Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectively and turned to glare at them.

"Keep staring at that ass and I'll beat yours." He warned as he tightened his grip on me. I smiled up at him. He's always so protective over me. Like an older brother.

"Thanks." I whispered as he opened the door for me.

"No problem." He smiled.

The Pit has three levels, the very top is where the pool table and lounge room are. The middle floor which we're on is where two booths and a few tables sit. There's three TV's and a small bar. The bathrooms as well as the deck leading to the surf shop are on this floor also. The very downstairs is the club part. As we walked to the stairs leading downstairs I could feel the bass pumping and vibrating the floor. Sam took hold of my hand and walked down the steps. It was packed. The round booth in the corner was full and the whole dance floor was lined with people dancing. There were a couple people at the bar and then a few guys leaned against the wall. The DJ was spinning tracks from the stage where, of course, a few girls were shaking there asses like strippers. The club was packed wall-to-wall. Sam gripped my hand tighter and led me onto the dance floor. Puck and Quinn followed behind. We walked to the nearest corner beside the soundboard and smiled at each other. Sam was looking around, obviously for girls, and Puck and Quinn were dancing.

"Is that Berry?" I heard him ask. I did a double take. Sure enough, Rachel Berry stood in front of us with Finn (her ridiculously oafish boyfriend).

"Hey Rachel!" Sam yelled. Rachel was in Glee Club with us at our school. She was annoying as hell but damn could she sing. Finn was on the football team with Sam and Puck and also in Glee with us. Rachel turned around and waved at us before pulling Finn through the crowd. Great, now I have to deal with the Ru Paul and the freakin' Jolly Green Giant straight from the green bean can.

"Why'd you do that? Now they're coming over here!" I said to Sam as I slapped his arm lightly. Rachel and Finn appeared right in front of us. Finn had that stupid smile on his face and Rachel was beaming.

"Hey hobbit. I thought you were chillin' with Froddo in the shire." I spat out sarcastically. Rachel's like super short, which makes her and Finn an odd couple cause he's like a freaking giant. Like, fo real. Rachel's smile didn't falter.

"What she means is, what are y'all doing here? Didn't think this was your scene." Sam said, nodding his head at Finn.

"It's not. My cousin just got in town today and she wanted to do something fun… Normally I would be doing vocal exercises and not fraternizing with people who dislike me so strongly, but honestly I'm having a blast." Rachel admitted.

"C'mon Berry, I don't dislike you strongly, your just fun to mess with." I tell her and nudge her shoulder playfully. She smiles at me.

"Where's your cousin?" I asked, looking around for someone with a huge nose and those awful bangs.

"She went to get drinks." Finn said, smiling at me. Sam nodded and a girl approached him. She wasn't that pretty. She whispered something in his ear and led him by the hand to the middle of the floor. He fist bumped Finn on the way and shot me a smirk. The music was blasting and I immediately recognized the song.

_Hey I heard you were a wild one._

_Ooooohhhhh._

_If I took you home it be a home run._

_Show me how you do._

I was looking for Quinn and Puck when Rachel spoke up.

"Santana, this is Brittany. My cousin." She said. I turned to face her and nearly gasped. A familiar blonde stood in front of me. Her flowing blonde hair was curled slightly and her blue eyes were accented by perfect eyeliner and mascara. Her sundress was replaced by short red khaki shorts and a white and blue striped V-neck and toms. She looked absolutely adorable. If anyone else would've tried to rock that look, I probably would laughed. Actually, I know I would've. She stuck her hand out and flashed those bright-white teeth. OHMYGOD HER DIMPLES. I shook her hand in mine and smiled back.

"I'm Santana." I said stupidly. Shit, smooth. Berry just said that you idiot. Brittany giggled.

"Brittany." She said smiling. I let go of her hand and she stepped closer to me.

"We're gonna go dance." Rachel says pulling Finn onto the dance floor. Brittany's standing so close to me that our shoulders are touching. I feel the butterflies already and we haven't even talked. My mouth is hanging open still. That's Rachel Berry's cousin. Well fuck me sideways, she isn't even annoying. Brittany must've seen me gaping and giggled again.

"You're Berry's cousin?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Mhmm… Why? What did you expect?" She teased, nudging my shoulder playfully. I smiled.

"Not you." I breathed out. Actually she was the last person I expected to be related to Berry.

"I saw you surfing today. You were really good. Better than Mohawk and Bob." Brittany said. I giggle Mohawk 'cause Puck had a Mohawk and Bob 'cause Quinn has a Bob… HAHAHAHA. Laughing on the inside.

"Thanks, I try." I say with a playful shrug. She smirks at me, and jumps when the song changes.

"I love this song!" She exclaims. I do too, I think.

_Okay now ladies… (YEAH?)_

_If you know you bad… (YEAH?)_

_Don't need no man,_

_Got yo' own bands,_

_Put up yo' hands._

"Do you wanna dance?" I ask her with a smile. She nods her head and grabs my hand to lead me to the floor. When we got onto the dance floor, Brittany turned around and started grinding her ass into my crotch; she drops to the floor swaying her hips and coming back up in one motion. I had to suppress a moan because that was so damn sexy.

_Bend it over,_

_Touch ya toes._

_Whip it out,_

_Show the hoes you Bankrollin'._

_Poke it out,_

_Damn shawty you can get it_

Once she stands up I grab her hips and pull her flush against me, moving my hips in time with her to take the grinding even further. Brittany responds by grabbing my neck as we move to the beat of the song.

When the song ends Brittany turns around and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you for dancing with me." She whispers in my ear. I squeeze her and then let her go. She's smiling at me with her sparkly blue eyes and I can't help but smile back.

"Anytime… Do you wanna go up on the deck with me? We can talk and get a drink or something." I ask her, nervously playing with my jacket zipper.

"Totally." She says with a nod. I grab her hand and lead her up the steps. The music is quieter when we get on the main level and there's only a few people sitting up here.

"What do you want? I ask her as I step up to the smaller bar. She's still holding my hand, not that I mind.

"Strawberry daiquiri." She says with a smile. I fish ten dollars out of my pocket and push it towards the bartender.

"Two virgin strawberry daiquiris." I tell him. He nods and begins mixing the drinks.

"San, why did you get virgin drinks. I'm not a virgin." Brittany says while blushing. My eyes widen and I have to suppress a laugh. Aw, she called me 'San'. How cute! Wait, she's not a virgin? She's too innocent for that. Except for when she dances. That's just sexy.

"No Britt, virgin drinks mean without alcohol." I explain in a soft voice. Brittany's cheeks redden even more if that's possible.

"Oh…" She says quietly. I squeeze her hand as the bartender slides us our drinks.

"Keep the change." I tell him and pick up my drink with my free hand as Brittany does the same. I push the door open with my shoulder and step out into the cool night. The days are hot as hell but the nights are pretty chilly. There's only three other people on the deck so me and Brittany sit at one of the tables. She sips at her drink cutely through the straw.

"How do you like it here so far?" I ask her. She giggles.

"Well, considering I've only been here a few hours, I like it a lot." Brittany giggles again and I smile.

"Where are you originally from?" I ask her. She sips her drink again before answering.

"Lima, Ohio." She states with a nod.

"Not much happens there, does it?" I tease.

"Not really. I mean I'm always busy with cheerleading and dancing, so…" She trails off and drinks more of her drink. So she IS a dancer. Niccceeee job, Lopez!

"Oh, you dance?" I ask, even though I could already tell.

She nods. "Yep, ever since I was three."

"What kind of dancing?" I ask curiously. The wind blew and I saw her shiver.

"Contemporary ,ballroom, jazz, swing, hip-hop, salsa, all kinds." Brittany says, dropping my hand and rubbing them on her arms. I take my jacket off and toss it to her.

"Here, you look cold." I tell her as it lands in her lap. She smiles.

"Thanks," She mutters as she pulls it on. "How long have you been surfing?"

"Since I was like eight… I skim boarded up until then." I'm not trying to brag, but it's the truth. Brittany intertwines our fingers again and smiles.

"Who taught you? Or did you teach yourself?" She asks. I look at the table. My dad taught me. It's still a sore subject even after all these years. It just sucks because I miss him so much.

"My dad did… Before he passed away." I nearly whispered the last part. I looked up and met Brittany's gaze. She looked like someone told her that her dog got hit by a truck. She threw her arms around me.

"San, I'm so sorry." She whispered. When she pulled back I shrugged. Gotta play tough Lopez.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I say truthfully. We talk for a while longer and I learn a bunch about her. She has a little sister named Ashley, her dad is Rachel's dad's brother, she has a cat named Lord Tubbington, her dogs name is Marbles cause he eats marbles sometimes, her favorite color is blue, she does motocross (SEXY), her birthday is the first day of February, she thinks Finn's annoying (That's my girl) and she her dream is to be a professional dancer. Her mom's a relator and her dad is a pediatric dentist and she's single (WOO WOO!). I pretty much told her everything about myself and every now and then she would giggle and say a cute little comment. By the time 1 AM rolled around we were pretty acquainted.

"I'm still cold, San." Brittany admitted as she sipped on her fourth daiquiri. She smiled at me and I put my arm around her and she snuggled into my side. I really wanted to ask her out… but what if she says no? What if she isn't feelin' it? Oh shit… just do it Lopez! After a while, I finally got up the nerve to ask.

"Hey, Britt?" I whispered shyly. She looked up at me with her sparkly blue eyes.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"I was wonderin', if maybe you would wanna like, I don't know go on a date with me or something… I mean, I know we just met and stuff but I like you and it would be really great if you said yes. But I would totally understand if you don't wanna." I ramble. Brittany sits up abruptly. Shit, waitta go Lopez. You scared her away. Stupid.

"Definitely." She says while smiling. I let out a sigh of relief. "Why'd you look so scared? You should've known I would say yes." Brittany teased. I let out a little laugh and shrugged.

"Dunno." I admit. She leans back into me and snuggles into my side. She pulls her IPhone out of her pocket and hands it to me.

"Put your number in." She says. I quickly type my name and number in and hand it back to her before wrapping my arms around her again. I think I'm falling for this girl already. The door to the club burst open and Sam, Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn came out laughing. I barely noticed them because I was so wrapped up in the girl in my arms.

"Aw, look at Sannybear all booed up." Puck teased. I flipped him off and Brittany giggled. Quinn and Sam burst out laughing again and Finn chuckled.

"Brittany, we need to get you home." Rachel said, glaring at me. Guess she thought I was gonna molest her. Brittany sighed and stood up. I instantly missed her warmth and shivered involuntarily. Brittany hugged me and went to take my jacket off.

"Keep it." I told her with a smile. She smiled back and followed Rachel and Finn down the steps and into the parking lot.

"Someone's in looooovvvveee!" Sam sing-songed. I slapped the back of his head and Quinn giggled.

"Shut up… Just 'cause I gave her my jacket and cuddled her doesn't mean I'm in love. We haven't been on our date yet." I mumbled.

"Santana that was your favorite leather jacket… And did you say you haven't been on your date yet?" Quinn deadpanned.

"Yep," I said with a smug grin as we walked along the road back to our houses. "I gots me a date."

"Aw, look atchu! How cute!" Puck teased. I was about to knee him in the balls when my phone vibrated.

**From Unknown Number: Hi San(: It's Britt, obviously… Anyway, I had an amazing time and can't wait for our date! Text me the deets(:**

I finished reading the text and smiled like an idiot.

"That from Brittany?" Sam asked, smiling. I nodded.

"Where are you taking her?" Quinn asked me as we got onto the back beach road. I contemplated for a moment. First dates need to be simple but cool enough to woo her…

"I was thinkin' somewhere simple but cute, like Big Als." I say, shrugging. Quinn nods and Puck grins.

"Do that. Totally." Quinn says.

**To Britt-Britt: Big Als in Manteo. Pick you up at 7(: **

After Sam and Quinn went to their houses it was just Puck and I walking down the road. We lived just a little farther down than them so it took a little longer.

"I think you and Britt make an adorable couple." Puck teased.

"Shut up, Puck." I grumble. My phone vibrates again.

**From Britt-Britt: Night San(: Gonna dream about you, lord tubbington and a big box of dots(;**

Queue the smiling like an idiot. She's gonna dream of me and her two favorite things. Does that mean I'm her new favorite thing? YES! I mean, cool. Pfft, not that cool.

**To Britt-Britt: Night Night, Britt-Britt(: So excited for tomorrow!**

I hadn't even realized we were standing in front of my house until Puck was laughing.

"Kay, lover-boy, go to sleep now." Puck teased as I walked up my driveway. What an asshole. As I changed into my favorite Victoria secret Pajama's and brushed my teeth I couldn't help but feel nervous about my first date with Brittany. Capital N-E-R-V-E, nerve wrecking. When I tucked myself into bed and turned out the light I dreamed of a box of dots, a tall blonde, and a fat cat.


End file.
